


You've Got My Head Spinning

by loststolenandfound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis, Collars, Dom Harry, Gags, M/M, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststolenandfound/pseuds/loststolenandfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis bottoms and Harry tops :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got My Head Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is awkward. This is my first time writing smut and I really apologise if it's terrible - I hope it isn't and I wasn't too sure whether I should post it but this story and idea in general won't stop plaguing me. The bottom/sub Louis life won't leave me alone and so, yeah, hopefully this isn't terrible. I tried anyways :) 
> 
> Title is a lyric from You and Me by Lifehouse
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't have anything to do with the boys but I love them dearly and like to imagine things in my head. Which is very weird I know. And creepy. But I love them so it's all happy thoughts about them :))

The collar clicks around Louis’ neck, the leather feels heavy and when he swallows his Adam’s apple pulses out, it’s almost too tight but Louis loves the deliciousness of it. It’s a symbol of Harry’s ownership and love for him. 

Louis keeps his head downwards where he kneels naked on the floor. A thin sheet of glistening sweat sticks to the surface of his skin and there’s a few goosebumps rippling their way along his skin. The air in the room is thick with the idea of what is to follow and Louis has to forcibly stop the shiver of excitement that wants to roll its way through his body. 

His knees are beginning to ache but he knows better than to move. Harry asked him to position himself ready and punishment awaits Louis if he falters. Since Harry and Louis took their relationship to this level there have always been clear rules in place and Louis has learnt the repercussions of breaking them once too many times for his liking. 

He feels Harry’s presence move away from him; the air almost undulates as the younger man’s body retreats. 

Louis desperately wants to relieve his aching knees; the carpet is a stark reminder that he’s stripped completely bare. His muscle filled thighs are spread open and his feet are digging in; the feeling is just edging on painful. His arms are pulled behind his back, tied tightly with soft rope at his wrists and elbows pulling the skin on his chest taught. 

There’s an infuriating drip of sweat rolling slowly from his hairline down his face, beginning at his temple and working its way down upsetting the small barely noticeable hairs on its way down to find the stubble that lightly adorns his chin. But as much as he wants to wipe it away he can’t; he knows he can’t. He’s craved this all day; he knows that if he behaves there will be pleasure. He’ll make Harry proud and they’ll both find the release they’ve been aching for. 

His nipples are tight from earlier when Harry had pinched and tugged them through his thin t-shirt. Louis swears he can still feel Harry’s teeth upon them but he knows the saliva has long since dried. 

There’s a whoosh of air and pain strikes Louis’ thighs. It catches him by surprise and he yelps but quickly swallows it back. It’s not good enough though; Harry heard it. 

“You love this don’t you? You love kneeling at my feet, having me control you, but most of all, you love being punished. Don’t you Louis?” Harry’s voice is controlled as ever and murmurs above Louis’ head. The words may be spoken quietly but they’re all that Louis hears, the drumming of his heart is droned out and Harry’s voice has never seemed so loud. 

“I asked you a question Louis.” Another kiss of the whip hits his thick taught thigh but this time Louis keeps silent. 

He knows that Harry is testing him – trying to trick him into replying. He’d been caught off guard the first time; he won’t repeat the mistake. Louis can see, from where his head is lowered, through the corner of his eyes, the delicious striped lines of raised red flesh where the whip has struck him.  
“Good boy.” Louis is rewarded by Harry’s large, firm hand tugging through his hair; edging on painful but they both love it; this is exactly what the couple crave. 

“I’ve been waiting all week for this; it’s been too long since I had you down on your knees.” Harry keeps his hand in Louis hair, feathered strands of chestnut are wound around his fingers and he squeezes his long fingers to watch as they strain at the roots. 

“Look up at me baby, you have permission.” 

Louis raises his head and as he does so Harry keeps his hand attached to his hair, allowing Louis to control the movement but the presence of the grip is a reminder to both of who is truly in control. 

The two males stare at each other and Harry moans audibly as he watches Louis swallow thickly against the confines of the collar. He reaches towards his tight skinny jeans with his free hand and pulls down the zipper to reveal the bulge of his hardened cock, his boxers having been discarded earlier. He’s been watching Louis kneel below him for a while now, just watching as the shivers run through the smaller man’s body, the delicious sight making his mouth water. He’s been desperate to play with the older boy for too long and they’ve finally got a day off so Harry is determined to take full advantage.

“You look so good Boo but I think you’d look better with my dick in your mouth.” There’s no reply to be waited for, so Harry lowers his hand from Louis’ hair and lowers it down his face until it rests on the hinge of his jaw, he presses in and the slight pressure has Louis’ mouth falling open. 

Harry moves his narrow hips forward and pushes his long hard erection into the warm wet mouth that sits before him. The heat that encompasses Harry’s dick makes his eyes roll closed and a moan of relief tumbles from his lips. The feeling is truly mouth watering; the tight cave of his lover wraps around him and he can’t help but thrust forwards, craving to bottom out in the luscious mouth.

His hips snap forwards and backwards quickly and he fucks Louis’ mouth, watching with pleasure building fast in his core as Louis’ eyes begin to water from the cock that’s bruising the back of his throat. 

Harry knows he is getting close, he can feel the curling in his abdomen and he doesn’t give Louis any warning but he does pull out a little. He loves to watch as Louis swallows his cum in surprise but he’s learnt that if he pulls out of the warm heat a little, the cum will dribble out and run in a thick dribble down his lips. The sight before him when he releases is pure filth and Harry sighs in utmost pleasure when he pulls fully from the smaller boy’s mouth. 

Louis remains on his knees, chest heaving, in and out, the breaths highlighting the way his arms are bound firmly behind his back. Cum has indeed escaped from his mouth and he looks wrecked. His own cock lies, neglected and full, but he knows there’s no chance of release for him yet. Harry had, before ordering Louis to kneel, pushed him against the wall of their flat and stripped him bare without saying a word, lowering himself down so that he was kneeling before him. He’d pressed a wet open mouthed kiss to Louis’ heat and watched with a smug smirk as it had filled to hardness before his very eyes. He’d pushed back and stood to his feet, turned on his heel and strutted away; knowing fine well that Louis’ ocean blue eyes would be transfixed on the sway of his hips. He’d returned from their bedroom with a cock ring in his hand. Kneeling back down he’d licked a stripe from the base of his boyfriend’s thick cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit and raising his eyes to meet his lover’s who were hypnotized by his every move. Clicking the cock ring in place Harry had climbed back to his feet and firmly took hold of the shorter boy’s chin to smack a quick peck to his lips.

Louis is brought out of his thoughts when he hears the hush of the whip once more, it flicks harshly onto his tan skin, this time though it brushes it chest and lightly beats off his nipple. Louis gasps silently. Blood and heat rushes to the nub and Harry lazily repeats the action on the other nipple. The whip continues to skip across Louis’ flesh, licking here and there with a sharp but delicious bite. 

Just as Louis thinks his cock may explode because he is so desperate and so painfully unable to cum the whip halts and he watches as Harry’s feet saunter towards the bed. He watches through glassy eyes as his lover, his Harry, lowers himself languidly onto the bed. The duvet has been removed, the pillows thrown to the floor, only one is left right in the centre and Louis knows that’s for his hips. 

The room is still and silent once more. Harry seems to be content to just watch, watch Louis’ chest continue to rise and fall, the cum still glistening on his thin pale pink lips, and Harry can feel himself getting hard once more. He knows that Louis’ knees must be aching painfully by now and it’s not been too long since one was injured so he takes pity on his boyfriend.

“Come here.” He calls and holds back a chuckle when Louis springs into action. It’s difficult for him but he’s had a lot of practice and is becoming increasingly proficient at crawling to Harry on his knees with his arms drawn behind him. 

Harry raises himself up and leans over the side of the bed to stroke down the side of Louis’ blushed warm cheek. Louis can’t help but nuzzle into the loving hand and a smile grazes his lips as he looks at the boy he loves above him. 

Harry places his hands on Louis’ curved waist, the feeling of warm skin thrums from under them. He lifts the smaller man easily and they’re both now on the bed. Louis is between Harry’s open legs.

“I’m going to fuck you now, take my sweet sweet time and if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you cum. Do you think you can be good for me Louis?” Harry presses a kiss to each of Harry’s nipples while he talks and he can feel the buds tighten under his lips.

“You can answer me babe.” He raises his head and brings his lips to rest on the tan goose bumped flesh just above where the leather collar rests. He loves how Louis is so big in personality but small in body. He loves the way that Louis’ neck sits so snug in the leather and the shade of the collar sits beautifully against the skin beneath.  
“I’ll be good.” Louis’ voice is quiet and strained as Harry predicted it may be; he can see the way Louis’ cock and balls are drawn, full and tight, they’re red and Harry swears he can almost taste the heat they give off. He knows Louis wants to come, how Louis would just about kill for the ring to be removed and, maybe Harry saves this thought for another time, how Louis would rub himself against the sheets of their bed. Desperate and craving for the friction it would give until he’d be no more than a sobbing mess. Yes, maybe Harry will save that for another night. 

Harry lowers his lips once more and licks his way along Louis’ collar bone. He pulls some tan flesh between his teeth and jerks it towards him roughly, loving the way it shakes the whole of the body it belongs to. 

“Lie down on your stomach babe.” Harry removes his lips and the entirety of his body to watch as Louis tumble ungracefully forwards, hips slanted over the pillow as desired. 

Harry retreats from the bed, ignoring Louis’ whine, and goes to fetch the objects he’d laid out earlier in preparation.

He climbs back beside Louis and balances them on Louis’ sweat glistened back, just under where his wrists are bound together. Harry can see small rope marks forming on the thin delicate tan skin and knows that it’s a sign of Louis’ impatience; not that he is straining for their removal. The small weight of the objects sits heavy on Louis’ back and he can’t help but expel a plea, a frantic beg for Harry to fuck him. 

Harry once again smirks, it stretches his lips as he looks down upon his lover, his lover who is bound and laid out before him for his pleasure. Such pleasure it is, too. Harry feeds his fingers through the brown hair once again and tugs harshly, exposing the swallowing collar-bound column of throat. “I expect you to be quiet babe, you know that.” He waits while Louis answers the non-question with a nod; difficult given the restricted position of his head but he attempts it and Harry accepts it; releasing his head so that it flops uselessly back to the cotton sheets. 

Harry reaches to Louis back, letting his fingers tap dance across the flesh, he lets them play over the stag and bird tattoo-ed on the arm before him until they draw down to where he’d abandoned the torn off sleeve of his purple chequered shirt. He takes a hold of one end of the scrap and lets the other dangle, he traces it along Louis’ flesh and out of the corner of his eye he sees Louis’ thigh and buttocks clench and unclench quickly. The sleeve now lies on top of the collar and Harry takes a moment to appreciate the sight before him. He allows his mind to wander and decide that next time they play he’ll have a camera; he’ll take his sweet time to enjoy not only playing with his lover’s body but he’ll take photographs of every position. He’ll capture every expression that graces its way on to Louis’ face. He’ll be sure to photograph the way that Louis’ body reacts to Harry’s every touch. The need to palm his hard cock drags Harry from his thoughts, he lightly squeezes himself to try and deter his growing need for release. 

He moves his other hand now to take hold of the end of the sleeve that’s resting against Louis’ neck and pulls taught; the material clenched between his two fists. He moves his hands and the material over the top of Louis’ head and tugs downwards until they rest below Louis’ nose; feeding the material between the lips of the mouth he wishes he could kiss forever. He pulls taught, loving the way the gag settles between the saliva moistened lips. He presses a kiss to the skin pinched between Louis’ shoulder blades beneath his bound biceps, and ties a knot in the gag. 

He wants to hear Louis now, so he tells Louis, tells him that he can make all the noise he wants now. But he can’t cum and he can’t move; not until Harry lets him. And that’s what it all boils down to, this, every time they play Harry has control, full control; and everything Louis receives is because Harry lets him. Louis can only cum when Harry wants him to cum. If Harry wants to have a shower and wishes for Louis to go with him, one tug on the leash attached to the collar forces Louis to follow behind him. Sometimes Harry washes the smaller man’s tan skin but other times he simply attaches the collar to the hook he had installed in the shower and lets him wait for Harry to wash himself while watching the way the water falls and cascades down the juicy flesh. 

Harry wants to hear Louis so bad the desire grows in his groin. He raises his large right hand and pelts it down into the round pert bum laid before him. Louis moans at the contact, a red patch forms from the imprint of Harry’s hand. Harry smacks again, this time on the other cheek and he moans in time with Louis as once again a hand print is created. Smacks rain down and abuse the plump flesh and Harry finds himself gripping his cock at the base to fend off cuming right there and then. 

Harry is so ready to fill Louis up but he knows that he needs to prepare his lover at least a little first. He stops spanking Louis now and lifts the fingers of his right hand to his mouth; they’re warm from where they’ve connected with Louis’ behind. He pulls three of his fingers into his mouth and they serve well to stifle the moan he releases as he takes in the abused mound of flesh laid before him. He coats his fingers liberally with his saliva whilst moving his face and lowering it above Louis’ bum. He lets obscene moans tumble from his lips and the open cavern of his mouth lets his spit dribble out until it falls onto the round, warmed flesh. 

Louis mewls when he feels the cool liquid hit his crack. He’s so desperate to come, his cock unbelievably full and heavy and hard between his legs, trapped between his waist and the cotton sheets that he knows are leaked with precum. Tears have fallen from his eyes in his desperation and he knows he must look wrecked. 

Harry lets his fingers drop from his mouth and with his left hand he collects another item he’d left on the dip of Louis’ back. He memorises the moan that falls from Louis’ mouth when he clicks the vibrator on. Moving it around Louis’ hole he watches as the flesh clenches and unclenches. He takes his still wet fingers and presses them to Louis’ flesh. One slips in easily and he presses the second one in, making sure to scissor them together and apart, taking great pleasure in Louis’ moans that could rival those of a porn star. They fill the room and consume Harry. The vibrator echoes loudly; almost as loud as the moans and both sounds fill Harry’s ears. The third finger enters and Harry pumps them in and out, in and out, the hole expanding around them. 

Harry can’t wait much longer and he knows the torture he is inflicting upon Louis so he reluctantly pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheet beside him. He lays one more sloppy wet kiss to the skin around the hole and moves to retrieve the second last item deposited on Louis’ dipped back.

The rope is the same in texture to the ones already gracing Louis’ elbows and wrists. Harry shuffles along the bed, his cock bouncing full and heavy as he moves until he takes each of Louis’ thin delicate ankles in turn. He binds them, a knot around each one separately and pulls them taught; attaching them to the bottom bedposts until Louis can’t close his legs. They’re wide open and make his full bum look obscene. 

Harry takes the final item, lube, and coats himself, not too much as he does want Louis to feel the sting. Unable to wait any longer he wastes no time and pushes himself into his lover’s arse. He bottoms out, he takes a moment to rest, collect himself as he looks at the boy beneath him, the way the arms are bound, the hair he can see is damp with sweat which he knows means there are tear filled eyes and wet lips and damp gag underneath. He can feel the strong thighs under him too; they’re tight with muscle and Harry feels overwhelming powerful to be nestled on top of them. 

He collects himself and begins to pound, quick controlled sharp snaps of the hips, pulling his cock almost the whole way out before pummelling back in. 

Mewls and whimpers fall from Louis’ mouth, muffled by the gag.

“So good Lou, you feel so fucking good, so good for me, so tight, my cock looks so good between your cheeks. It belongs there Lou. Fuck. So fucking good babe.” Words tumble from Harry’s mouth as he continues to fuck his lover. He is so close now, and with one final groan of utter pleasure he releases, his cum flowing quick and hot into Louis’ core. Harry collapses, his thin tall body lying on top of the bound one of his boyfriend. Pressing a succession of moist kisses to wherever his lips find Harry begins to take notice of his surroundings again through the haze of orgasm that’s now lifting. He listens to the sobs and mumbled begging pleas from his boyfriend for his release. He pulls out and presses a final kiss to the hole he loves so dearly, ignoring the whimpers of the boy under him.

Harry climbs off the bed and undoes the knots holding the ankles to the bedposts. The limbs stay where Harry drops them, Louis is too worked up and frantic to bother repositioning them and Harry has never seen anything hotter than the sight that meets his eyes when he flips his boyfriend over. Louis’ hips are still raised on the pillow, cum has dribbled slightly from the tip of his cock which lies angry and red, heavy, drawn away from his bound balls unable to claim the release it craves. 

Louis’ face is a mess; tears have licked their way down his face to lose their way amongst the stubble adorning his chin. His lips have swallowed the gag and it’s moist Harry can see, saliva soaked into the material, it’s pulled so taught that Louis’ lips are almost connected and Harry can see that they’ve been bitten and chewed, nibbled in anguish as his cock had been denied its release. 

“Fuck you’re so good for me Lou. So beautiful, all stretched out, all mine. You belong to me Lou. These belong to me,” Harry presses a sweet kiss to each of Louis’ nipples in turn, nibbling a little at the second one then licking over it to soothe the abused flesh. He trails a few kisses down the sun kissed abs under his lips and watches as the skin reacts; little bumps forming on the flesh. He reaches the mouth watering ‘v’ that’s his and only his, nobody else sees this part of Louis. This belongs to Harry and is hidden from the rest of the world and Harry loves Louis for letting him have this. 

He murmurs that to Louis as his mouth continues its journey down the ‘v’ until it hovers just above the near-bursting cock. 

“This belongs to me Louis doesn’t it? Tell me who this belongs to and I’ll let you cum.” Harry lifts his head away from the cock and grins when he sees Louis’ eyes roll and how his hips lift up desperately seeking the lips that had just been infuriatingly close. Harry doesn’t get the response he wanted so he dances his hand along Louis’ thigh until it sits, fingers waiting for his order, under Louis’ bound balls. 

“I asked you a question Boobear.” Harry singsongs, his voice still low, enjoying the need that’s so obvious on the smaller boy writhing on their bed. 

Louis whines and when Harry gleefully flicks his fingers against one of Louis’ balls there’s a long pained moan through the gag which goes straight through Harry. 

“Who do you belong to Lou Lou?” Harry asks when he sees the cerulean blue eyes look up at him. 

“You, Harry, Harry.” The words are mumbled and the voice is wrecked, rough and broken, muffled through the wet gag. But they’re all that Harry needs to hear. He pulls the ring from Louis’ cock and all he has to do is stroke the flesh and repeats the word “Mine” as Louis is finally allowed to cum.

Louis has never felt such a powerful orgasm, it rips through him and he loses track of everything. His hips lift off the pillow and fuck into the air above him, he can feel the overwhelming feeling of Harry’s hand wavering near him, tantalisingly close. His bum and thick powerful thighs are clenching tightly, muscles taught, his arms are still bound but the pain is forgotten in the crushing pleasure that overpowers him. 

When he comes to his body has been pulled into a sitting position and his arms are being untied. Then he’s being tugged down to lay, chest to chest with his younger boyfriend.

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ temple that’s shimmering beautifully with sweat, there’s cum still left, dried above Louis’ mouth and the gag still rests between the lips. 

“Mine” Harry murmurs once more as he pulls Louis’ body tighter into his. They’re both covered in cum, desperate for a wash and Harry knows he should fetch a cloth but he’s too sated. Being wrapped up in the arms of the boy he loves is all that he wants right now and he’ll worry about cleaning them up later. His hands hug gently around the smaller boy’s waist, both cocks lie soft and close to each other where their hips are close. 

Harry moves and arm up and works to release the knot of the gag but he can’t do it and his other hand is buried under Louis’ pliant body. So he settles for pulling the material forward and pushes down, it scrapes Louis’ lip, dragging the bottom one down a little until he can see the pink flesh and the white teeth that it protects. He lowers it successfully and the gag stays attached to Louis but now rests on top of the collar. 

Harry takes a moment to appreciate the delectable body of his boyfriend, the boy he fell in love with in the toilets at the X Factor house. 

Louis blinks up at Harry through his long wet tear-clumped eyelashes; he loves the boy before him, the one with the tall curly hair and the laugh that floats through the air like the flutterings of pixie dust. He smiles wide and full and giggles as he presses a firm peck to Harry’s lips. Their eyes connect and both would swear that fireworks soared through the room, blue and green sparks meeting in the most powerful way. 

Louis whispers, his voice rough but the happiness is evident, mirth sparkles in his being, “Yours.” And with that one word Harry’s face lights up. 

Louis smiles and leans forward, licking into the mouth of the boy he gave his heart to, back in the toilets of the X Factor House.


End file.
